Fan Request Theater 3: My Little Pony Thats the power of love
by zencando
Summary: Spike ask Rarity to be his special some pony. Is he destined for some one else though?
1. Chapter 1

Fan request Theater number 3

My Little Pony: That's the Power of Love

Ch.1

I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is magic. This fanfic is just for fun.

This is Fan request MLP for Riderman09. There will be sex, and foul language and violence. If reading about such things and pony's together at the same time bothers you, stop reading right now. Pony's fucking. I warned you. Enjoy!

Spike checked the mirror for the hundredth time that morning.

"Scales shined, teeth sharpened, and a heart shaped box of Rubies for my soon to be special some pony."

Twilight was behind him reading more spell books and not generally paying attention to Spike. Otherwise she would have stopped or stalled him. Instead Spike would say something and Twilight would respond with,

"Uh-huh. Right. Thats nice."

Spike decided to have some fun with it.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash just cloud wrote in the sky!"

"Uh-huh. Right. That's nice."

Rainbow dash was not sky writing at the moment and Spike was no where near a window. He knew he could say anything and get the 'Leave me alone Spike I'm reading' auto responses.

"It reads: Twilight, I can no longer fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I've started fighting for. I want you to be my special some pony! I want to have cloud sex with you! I want to use your horn as my dildo."

In the predictable monotone voice Twilight said,

"Wow that's really interesting Spike."

Spike just rolled his eyes and grabbed his heart shaped box of rubies and headed out the door.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to ask Rarity to be my special some pony."

In the same monotone voice Twilight said,

"Uh-huh. Right. Never going to happen Spike."

"Hmmph!"

Spike slammed the door as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Fan Request 3

MLP Ch 2

Spike walked toward Rarities house carrying the box of Rubies.

"What does Twilight know about true love? When Rarity sees these, she will know how much she means to me and HAVE to be my special some pony!"

(Spike stops and closes his eyes as his imagination takes flight.)

Spike enters Rarity house bold and confident. Rarity is thrilled to see him as she gallops from across the room to be swept up in his arms.

"OH SPIKE! I have missed you! Every moment we spend apart is pure torture on my very soul!"

Spike elegantly brushes away a tear that Rarity shed.

"Fear not my love! We shall never be apart again!"

Rarity looks confused as she ask,

"Why what ever do you mean dear Spike?"

Spike then gets down on one knee and and presents the box of Rubies to Rarity.

"Will you, Rarity, do me the honor of being my Super Special Some Pony?"

Rarity Squeals with delight and hugs Spike!

"Yes Spike! Oh yes I will!"

Rarity kisses Spike on his mouth and slides her tongue in his mouth. After the kiss ends Rarity bends over and says to Spike,

"How about we seal the deal with a good old fashion fuck, my dear Spikey Wikey!"

Spike smiles as he responds,

"So babe, you want your Spikey Wikey to stick his cocky wocky in your pussy wussy"

Rarity continues to look seductively in his eyes and says...

"Who?"

"Me! Your Spikey Wikey!"

He continues to look at Rarity.

"Who Who?"

"Me Spike."

"Who Who?"

"Me! Sp-"

(He shakes his head to realize he is still outside of his own house. He also discovers he is holding Owlowiscious in front of his hard cock)

"Owlowiscious! What are you doing there! That is Rarities cock! Not yours! Bad Owl!"

"Who!"

"You thats who! Pervert Owl!"

Spike then throw's Owlowiscious to the side and continues his journey to Rarities.


	3. Chapter 3

Fan Request 3

MLP Ch3

Spike finally made it to Rarities house. He knocked on the door and the loveliest pony he ever saw opened the door.

"Oh hello Spike! Won't you come in?"

Spike floated in with little hearts surrounding him.

Rarity had an extra special kinda of glow to her thought Spike, as she began to explain all the projects she was on.

"These dresses here are for the customers, these dresses are for special guest and then I HAVE to get started on Twilight's dress. Did Twilight find that spell for color changing silk I asked about?"

"Huh? Oh no she was still looking for it when I left. Rarity there is something I would like...no there is something I have to..."

"Spike...as you can tell I'm a LITTLE busy so please spit it out so I can get back to work before the big day."

Spike got down on one knee and presented the box of Rubies. His hands were shaking more than he imagined they would, and he quickly blurted the question out.

"Wouldyoudomethehonorofbeingmyspecialsomepony?"

Rarity didn't fully understand what Spike had said, but by the fact he was on one knee and holding a box, of rubies meant he had just asked her to be his special some pony. She knew he had a crush on her, but she never imaged it was this much. She had to let him down gently she told herself.

"Spike...I...BWHAHAHAHA! Spike...HAHAHAHA...Oh dear Spikey Wikey! This is very sweet but I'm afraid I can't be your special some pony."

Spike was crushed, in his mind he pictured Rarity stabbing him in the heart with her horn. Saying, 'You won't be needing this anymore!'

"W-w-w-why?" His eyes were filled with tears and he was going to cry.

"First Spike, your a dragon. I'm a pony. Some things aren't natural. That is one of them. Second, and most important, I've already accepted to be someone else's special some pony! Isn't it exciting?! Oh there's so much to do! I have to..."

Rarity went on explaining all she had to do, as Spike dropped the box of Rubies and ran from her house. Crying all the way into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Fan Request Theater 3

MLP Ch4

Revenge.

It was the one driving force keeping her alive.

Her subjects were gone. Turned to crystal from lack of love.

She had no love to give. Only hate. She hated Twilight Sparkle, and she would have her Revenge.

She was weak. She knew she had enough in her for a trip to Ponyville. She knew she had enough in her for one more spell. She knew she would be standing over Twilight Sparkles dead body before the sun set.

Queen Chrysalis limped through the forest. Her thoughts on reaching Ponyville and killing Twilight.

"So weak. I only have enough in me for one more spell. I will use that spell to end Twilights life! I will...Ugn!"

Queen Chrysalis collapsed behind a tree cursing her weakened state. She wasn't ready to die. Not here. Not yet.

"I need...just a little more...time."

That's when she heard him. Crying uncontrollably. She could feel his love for another. The pain he felt by the rejection of that love. Queen Chrysalis stood up, and walked towards the source of her strength.

There in the clearing, balled up and tears flowing down his face as he poured his heart out, poured his love out, was Spike.

"Why? Why doesn't Rarity love me? Why am I not good enough for her? What does she mean not natural? I love her, what could be more natural than that?"

While Spike continued his self pity party, Queen Chrysalis formed a plan.

"That stupid dragon is Twilights friend! If get close to him, I can feed off his love long enough to get close to her. Then, I'll kill her and she won't know what hit her. I only have enough power for one more spell so I better make myself look as good as a resemblance to Rarity as I can remember."

She closed her eyes and turned herself into a white pony with a green mane.

"Look out Spike! Here comes trouble! Hehehehe!"


	5. Chapter 5

Fan Request Theater 3

MLP Ch5

Spike went over it again and again in his head. How he asked. How his love had responded. Like a broken record, stuck on the same two lines. His heart heart. He never knew his heart could hurt this bad.

"Willyoubemyspecialsomepony?"

"It's not natural."

Why?

Why had the pony he loved been so...cold to him? She knew. She must have known how he felt all this time. Had she just been using him for gem finding? Was he just some...some 'pet' to her?

He couldn't stop crying. He had ran away before even telling her he loved her. The distaste in her voice at the idea had shattered his heart. He didn't know how he would ever love again.

That's when he heard a voice.

"Hello? Is someone crying out here?"

"Oh no!" Spike said as he tried to pull himself together. But he couldn't stop sniffling. Was it Twilight come to find him, after his failed attempt and start the I told you so dance?

"She probably has a whole musical number planned out for this moment!" Spike sniffed as he would be forced to listen to an entire song about his pain.

Then he saw light coming through the tree's leaves. Only one white pony in all of Equestria had laght dance like that upon touching her gentle coat.

"Rarity my love! You -!"

Spike saw a pony that looked like Rarity, but Rarity did not have a green mane.

"-Your not Rarity...are you?"

The white pony with the green mane giggled as she said while fluttering her eyes at him,

"Nope! My name is Uniquely. So, why are you crying?"

Spike tried to act tough as he wiped away his tears.

"Who me? No! I was just working out! Yeah. These wet things by my eyes? Its my eyes sweating!"

Uniquely arched and eye brow and said in a dead pan voice.

"Uh huh. I suppose your love Rarity didn't have anything to do with it?"

Spike crossed his arms and turned his nose at her.

"I don't have to tell you anything! I don't even know you!"

Queen Chrysalis felt a scowl coming on. She quickly regained control of her emotions as she reminded her self.

"I don't have enough power to force or trick this stupid dragon to love me! I barely have enough power to maintain this disguise! So I will have to get him to at least like me the old fashion way. By...uggh flirting."

Uniquely smiled and winked at Spike.

"I didn't mean any harm by it. I over heard you as I was walking towards you to find out why you were crying. I mean why your eyes were sweating."

Uniquely kept winking at Spike, with every word, the entire time. Spike looked a little concerned as he asked.

"Do you have something in your eye?"

It took all of her will power not to growl at Spike for asking that question.

"No...silly...I am trying to work out my eyes so that they sweat like yours did you big strong dragon."

It was Spike's turn to arch his eye brow and say, " Uh huh."

His face turned to panic when he realized what had really happened.

"Oh no! This is awful!"

Worried Spike was smarter than he looked she asked,

"What...what do you mean?"

"Oh, here you are a poor defenseless mare! What do I do? I cause you to get something stuck in your eye!"

Completely confused by what she just heard she stood there still winking, thinking she was flirting, and said,

"Say what now?"

"This way Uniquely! I passed a stream just on the way up here! We will rinse out your eye before it gets infected!"

Uniquely kept winking wonder why he wasn't falling for her womanly charms.

"I'm fine!"

Spike was already running away from her, leading her towards the river. She followed him, infuriated that this was going to take longer than she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Fan Request Theater 3

MLP Ch 6

When Spike and Uniquely reached the stream Spike quickly ran in to the water. Uniquely tried to tell him again she was fine, but it was too late. Water flew through the air and splashed all over her face. She was completely drenched by the time Spike quit throwing water at her. In a worried voice Spike asked,

"Are you feeling better Uniquely?"

Losing her patience with the dense dragon, Uniquely sternly said,

"I told you. SEVERAL times before you threw water at me. I AM FINE!"

Spike winced as he was yelled at and tried to apologize.

"I'm really sorry. I guess I got carried away."

Uniquely took a deep breath and calmed down. She still needed Spike to get to Twilight.

"It's ok Spike. At least I can't get any more wet."

As if on queue from the author of this fanfic, there was a rumble of thunder and it instantly started pouring down rain. Uniquely said in a sarcastic voice,

"Of course!"

Spike pointed to a near by cave.

"We can take shelter in there!"

Once inside the cave Spike saw how soaked and started a small fire with some dry leaves he found.

"This won't stay lit for long Uniquely. Dry your self by the fire."

"Thank you Spike."

"My pleasure! So what brings you out to the forest?"

"Well, it wasn't to make my eyes sweat thats for sure. Truth is, I'm on a quest to find a pony. I have heard she might be in Ponyville."

Spike puffed his chest out in pride. "I know just the pony who can help you! Pinky Pie knows every pony in Ponyville! So who are you looking for?"

Uniquely had to play her hand just right, not too eager to see Twilight, yet excited at a chance to find someone who knows how to find her.

"Have to try to fool Spike into thinking I don't know who Twilight is. Then he won't suspect a thing."

Uniquely saw Spike stare at her oddly and felt a knot in her stomach as she thought she may have been discovered.

"Wh-Whats with the look Spike? Your kinda creeping me out."

"I'm sorry, its just for a second in the shadows, with your mane down like that you looked like someone."

Uniquely realized she may have to kill Spike after all. "Not the plan but I'm flexible."

"For a moment you looked like Queen Chrysalis. She was a really mean and nasty queen."

Uniquely leaned her head down ready to plunge her horn into his chest.

"Its a shame cause she was really kinda hot."

Uniquely was taken aback by this.

"What do you mean, hot?"

Spike held up his hands and shook his head,

"Don't get me wrong, she was an evil selfish mean rotten pony. Aside from that, when you just stared at her, you were scared by her beyond belief."

Gritting her teeth and clinching her teeth and getting ready to charge with her head held down she said in a sadistic smile,

"Please Spike, do go on!"

"Even though all of that may be true, I found her...exotic and beautiful."

Uniquely stopped just before she charged him. She was thrown so completely off balance she screamed as she fell down.

"WHAT?!"

With a thud, Uniquely could feel a stronger emotion from Spike than she had before. It wasn't love. But it was stronger than the feeling of self pity she had been feeding off of Spike. The strangest thing is it was directed at her true self.

"Oh! Don't get me wrong, your pretty too! I wasn't trying to insult you." Spike said as he went to help her up.

Picking herself up off the ground she felt her powers grew stronger the more relaxed she and Spike became.

Spike looked outside, "It dosen't look like its letting up does it Uniquely?"

Uniquely had a steady source of feelings to feed from Spike. She knew the longer they stayed the stronger she would be for her death match with Twilight. She might be able to feed even more. If only she could force him to feel special feelings for her.

"So where do you come from Uniquely? Here I am talking all about me and my friends and our adventures. I don't know anything about you. Tell me all about yourself! I promise I'm all ears."

Uniquely smiled as she thought to herself, ' Sure Spike! I'm really Princess Chrysalis in disguise and I'm planning on killing Twilight!'

Funny as she felt that would be she merely closed her eyes and told Spike,

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Do you want to talk about Rarity?"

Spike hung his head in sadness, "No. No I don't."

"Same thing about my past. I am on quest to find a pony in Ponyville. That's all you need to know for right now."

"Oh. Ok." Spike walked over to the wall and began to sigh. Feeling sorry for himself about him asking Rarity to be his special some pony.

Uniquely rolled her eyes as she thought to herself, "Anything was better than this. I'm going out in the rain. I don't care if I get wet. Just need to-Thats it!" A way to get Spike to like her more formed in her head.

"Oh Spike?"

Spike turned around and saw Uniquely, across the cave with her head down, and rump up.

"Since we are stuck here for a while want to have a little fun?"

Spike nodded and walked towards her as his cock grew harder.


	7. Chapter 7

Fan Request Theater 3

MLP Ch 7

WARNING! WARNING!

Perverted stuff in this chapter! If the idea of ponies fucking dragons seems unnatural to you. Leave. It's going to get real nasty real quick. Check the reviews before reading ahead. This is a sex only chapter. No plot. No development of storyline. Just sex between Spike and Uniquely.

Last chance if that is not your cup of tea stop reading go to the next chapter.

Perverted stuff ahead. You have been warned.

Flame me if you must.

Spike grabbed Uniquelys hips and rubbed the head of his cock on the outside of her pussy making it nice and wet.

Spike asked before committing himself to the moment.

"Are you sure you want this?"

Uniquely turned her head back and said in lustful voice,

"Go ahead Spike, stick it in me."

Spike needed no further instructions, or motivations. He decided the go ahead and slide his cock in her slowly. So that he could enjoy the feeling of her very wet pussy against his shaft.

Uniquely moaned, Spike grunted a little as his cock went in her as far as it could. Spike found himself balls deep in Uniquely's tight pussy. He held him self there not moving, just enjoying the feeling.

Uniquely had forgotten how good it felt to get fucked. Normally she just cast a spell on her husbands to have them fall asleep while she drained them of their love. The feeling of Spikes dragon cock filling up her pussy from its sheer size and length made her even more wet and horny.

"Spike, this feels amazing. Now fuck me! Fuck me hard you naughty dragon you!"

Spike smiled as he pulled his cock out of her slowly. Once his dick was out of Uniquely began to protest.

"Wh-what are you doing? Get that cock back in me! Fuck me Spike!"

Still smiling Spike drove his cock in her full force as hard as he could. Just one simple hard thrust. Then held it. It was fast and hard enough to make her moan.

"Ugggnn!"

Still smiling knowing he had her right where he wanted her, Spike asked teasingly,

"Like that? Uniquely?"

"Yes Spike! Just like that! Fuck me hard and fast!"

Spike made sure he had a firm grip on her hips as he went to work pounding her pussy. Harder and harder. Till their bodies were just a steady flow of humping, moaning, sweat and cum.

Spike felt Uniquely cum twice while he was in side her. Then, on her third orgasm, her pulsing pussy sent Spike over the edge and he spewed all his dragon seed deep in her.

Out of breath, covered in sweat, Spike withdrew his penis.

"That was awesome Uniquely!"

Much to her surprise she genuinely just had three orgasms from this very horny dragon.

"Yes...that...was...Spike...thank...you...(huff) I needed that."

With a naughty smile that she could not see Spike said while rubbing his hands together.

"And its not over yet!"

"What do you mean-OH FUCK! OH YES! UUGGGNN! Oh! I can't! I can't!"

Spike had an exceptionally long tongue. So when he stuck it inside Uniquely's pussy and started licking all of his cum out of her, she was thrown back into passion with the first lick.

"Spike...that...feels...oh fuck...oh yes...yes...so...close..."

Spike then applied his dragon lips to her pussy lips and sucked her juices and his cum out while his tongue worked its magic on the inside. He kept at it for hours, licking and sucking and even sticking a claw in her pussy and ass for her added pleasure.

"UUUGGGNNN YYYESSS!"

Spike found himself very happy as his mouth received a gushing surge of cum from his lover, as orgasm after orgasm washed over her entire body. When spike was finally finished licking her now sensitive pussy, Uniquely was happy. Twitching on the ground, cum leaking from her pussy, her mane was a mess, matted in sweat. She was happy though.

"Damn...Spike. That was...amazing."

Curling up beside her, both falling asleep, Spike said in a cocky tone.

"Yeah, I know. Good night Uniquely."

"Good night Spike."


	8. Chapter 8

MLP FanRequest 3

Ch 8

When morning came, Spike was curled up next to Uniquely. The storm had ceased hours ago after the two of them had fucked like rabbits. She opened her eyes and saw the morning sunlight. Normally she cursed mornings like this, bright, sunny, all too happy. Today though she woke up for the first time in along time smiling.

Everything was going according to plan. She was stronger now. She could feel Spikes feelings for her even as he slept. She looked down at Spike as she continued to scheme in her head.

"Soon Spike, I will drain all the love you have out of you. Then I will kill Twilight! The best part is that I couldn't have done it without you! You sexy cute-what the fuck?!"

Uniquely shook her head as if she had just been hit with a bus. She saw her hoof and noticed she was no longer in disguise as Uniquely. Her appearance was that of her normal self, Queen Crylstia. She spoke the incantation to perform the changing spell,

"Change!"

and she was once again Uniquely.

She stood up a little confused over what just happened.

"I have never lost a disguise in the middle of the night before."

Her concerns would have to wait, it would seem she changed just in time as Spike awoke.

"YAAAWWN! Morning beautiful!"

"Morning Spike. How did you sleep?"

"I slept great! I can't believe we, well you know." Spike blushed as he shuffled his feet.

Uniquely began to enjoy how uncomfortable he was. She wanted to make him blush more, to see his reaction to the word that he couldn't seem to say.

"Fucked?"

Spike blushed deeper and smiled even more as the memories of last night filled his little dragon brain.

"Yeah. That."

Uniquely was having so much fun, she wanted to corrupt Spike just a little bit more. She slowly walked over to him, pressed her mouth on his ear. She blew gently, sending a chill of excitement down Spikes spine. She whispered softly, seductively in a sexy voice to entice him to do her bidding.

"Say it Spike. Please?"

Spikes eyes opened, and he felt his dragon cock begin to grow hard as he spoke the words in a low inside voice. The words that Uniquely wanted him to speak.

"We-we fucked."

For some reason, hearing him say those words, somewhat against his will, began to make Uniquelys heart beat just a little faster. Without really know why she was doing it, she spoke up in louder voice just as seductive as before.

"Oh yeah! Say it again!"

Spike was defiantly hard after hearing her beg him to say it again. He straightened his back and grew in confidence as he confessed what had happened between them to the world.

"We Fucked!"

A thrill went through Uniquely that she could not explain. It grabbed her passion and made her remember the pleasure that Spike had brought her last night and it made her want it again. She didn't know why, but her pussy was wet. She could feel the passion Spike had for her. She had to have him scream her name one more time.

With the desire in her voice she whispered in his ear again.

"Scream it! Tell the world, who you fucked! Scream my name!"

Taking a deep breath Spike bellowed as loud as he could, getting more turned on by turning Uniquely on.

"I FUCKED UNIQUELY!"

She pressed her lips to his, she only wanted one thing right now. That was to have him inside her again. She knelled down, giving Spike access to her womanhood again. She closed her eyes waiting for Spike to pound her pussy. There was no revenge, there was no Ponyville. Twilight? Twilight who? All she knew was she wanted to fuck Spike. When she heard the roar she thought it was Spike.

RRRRAAAAWWWRRR!

"Oh yes! Spike your a big dragon aren't you!"

Spike screamed in terrified voice,

"OH FUCK!"

Uniquely was far too horny to notice the difference with her eyes closed she encouraged Spike.

"Thats right right Spike! Fuck me!"

Spike pulled on Uniquelys tail to get her to move. His voice was filled with urgency that could not be mistaken for passion as he yelled to the slutty Uniquely.

"RUN!"

She could feel it now. Her lust had clouded her powers but now it was as if her soul were screaming in fear, Spikes fear. It was fear for her. He was scared for her. Confused as to why he was not inside her and what had him so scared she opened her eyes. She instantly closed them again as she knew what she was seeing had to be a nightmare. She was dreaming.

"WAKE UP! TIME TO WAKE UP!" She yelled at herself.

"IT'S NOT A DREAM! RUN!" Spike was trying to get her to move, but Uniquely was frozen with fear.

Some how, they had stumbled into a cave where sleeping ursa major had been occupying a cave. Having Spike yell and scream, must have woken it up. Now the angry ursa major was in front of them. Ready to destroy those that had disturbed its slumber.

Queen Cyrsytl knew this was it. Her life was about to end, and for some reason all she could think about was Spike. She looked at him as the ursa major was about to kill her. The last thing she wanted to see was his face.

"Spike..."

The ursa major chomped down. His target was no longer there. Spike in the last second before Uniquely was eaten, pushed her out of the way.

Spike was on top of her, a look of terror and desperation on his face. The urgency in his voice snapped her out of it.

"Uniquely! Go now! We HAVE TO GO!"

"Ri-right! Let's go!"

Both of them ran into the woods Spike climbed onto Uniquelys back, Spike directed her running direction.

"Head right! If we can get to Ponyville before that thing, Twilight can stop it!"

Uniquely changed direction but let her doubts be known to her rider.

"Its an ursa major! No one has defeated an ursa major in a very long time!"

"Twilight has! Well, technically it was an ursa minor. She used her magic to defeat it before! She has gotten stronger so I'm guessing she can defeat an ursa major now!"

"SHE WHAT?!"

Uniquely was in shock, as what Spike just said registered. She understood how powerful an ursa major was. She also knew how strong you would have to be to defeat one. It was not a simple matter of just casting a spell. It took a certain level of will power and focus to defeat them. If she was able to defeat an ursa minor it was becoming clear why she had defeated her.


End file.
